When you have free time
by catturner7007
Summary: Role play with friends ends with this


Lucy: Natsu I'm booooored

Happy: Natsu had a job planned for you!

Happy: It'll pay your rent for 6 months

Lucy: REALLY?

Natsu: Yep! We're going to be hunting monsters!

Natsu: It'll be fun!

Lucy: That's easy enough, who's the requester?

Natsu: His name is Duke Applebottom?

Natsu: Apples!

Lucy: *laughs*

Lucy: Where are we headed?

Happy: We have to take a train

Natsu: To the south of magnolia

Happy: We tried finding a different way but that's the quickest way there *looks at natsu*

Lucy: *sweatdrop* Natsu...

Natsu: Uhhh...

Natsu: Urp

Natsu: Can we just walk?

Lucy: It'll take ages!

Lucy: C'mon lets go to the train station

Natsu: NOOOOO

Natsu: I DONT WANNA GO

Lucy: Get Wendy over or something

Happy: Come on Natsu we haven't been doing jobs for a while!

Lucy: *whispers* and I need the money

Natsu: Fine...

*magically at station*

Natsu: Is it too late to walk?

Lucy: Yes. I already bought the tickets. Let's wait

Natsu: *starts sulking in some random corner*

Happy: *stomach grumbles* My stomach needs fish...

Lucy: Natsu... It'll be fine. You have us *cute smile*

Natsu: *stays in corner with tears in his eyes*

Lucy: Happy needs food, deal with that

Natsu: *grumbles* didn't he pack food, he always has a spare fish

Happy: *opens bag* I ate them on the way to the station

Natsu: How come your hungry then!?

Lucy: *casually watching*

Happy: Flying uses up my magic! I get hungry when I run out of magic!

Happy: *walks out of the room leaving Natsu and Lucy alone* Someone give me fish!

Natsu: Happy!

Lucy: Happy come back!

Natsu: Come back!

Lucy: He's going to miss the train!

Happy: Waitttt

Natsu: Happy!

*magically on train*

Lucy: So what monsters are we defeating?

Natsu: Umm... I don't know

Natsu: I just picked it cause of the pay

Lucy: Great...

Natsu: I feel sick...

Natsu: *face turns green*

Lucy: Happy did you read the request? *ignores Natsu*

Happy: *tries talking with a mouth full off fish* mhmu mughm mughm

Lucy: *blank face* uh thanks

*train bumps*

Natsu: *throws up out the window*

Lucy: Natsu! Are you okay?

Natsu: No, just let me off this thing already!

Natsu: How long until I can get off this thing?

Lucy: Happy?

Happy: *takes out flyer from bag* 2 hours from now

Lucy: *nervous laugh*

Natsu: NOOOOOOOO

Natsu: CAN ONE OF YOU PUNCH ME SO IM UNCONSCIOUS

Happy: *punches*

Lucy: Where's Erza when you need her?

Happy: *does no damage*

Lucy: JEEZ! Happy!

Lucy: *crosses arms* I'm not punching you

Natsu: LUCY! CALL LOKE SO SOMETHING

Happy: YOU LIKE HIMMM~~~~

Lucy: NO I DONT

Lucy: *Open the gate to the celestial spirit leo bla bla bla*

Leo: Wassup

Natsu: JUST HURRY UP

Lucy: Loke punch Natsu

Leo: IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS

Leo: *punches*

Natsu: *becomes unconscious*

Lucy: Some peace and quiet at last

~*two hours later*~

Natsu: *wakes up*

Natsu: *train stops*

Lucy: We're here

Natsu: *runs out of train and kisses the ground*

Natsu: YASSS

Natsu: FINALLY

Happy: Natsu! *disgusted face*

Natsu: *gets up*

Natsu: Loke totally overdid it

Natsu: IM GONNA BEAT UP THAT JERK THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!

Lucy: He seemed pretty enthusiastic to do it huh?

Natsu: HELL YEAH, I HAVE TO RETURN THE FAVOUR

Lucy: STAY AWAY FROM MY KEYS

Natsu: I'm not going to punch your keys

Natsu: Just call Loke again

Lucy: I don't think so, let's get on with the job

Natsu: PLEASE LUSHIIII

Natsu: *does puppy dog eyes*

Lucy: Uuuh... fine

Natsu: Yay!

Lucy: *summons Loke*

Leo: Can I help you?

Lucy: *backs away*

Natsu: YO LOKE IM GUNNA RETURN THAT PUNCH

Lucy: Happy help me

Natsu: YA READY LOKE

Lucy: Helppppp

Leo: BRING IT ON

Happy: Hit him hard Natsu!

Lucy: Happy!

Natsu: *punches Loke so hard that he flies to who knows where*

Natsu: THATS WHAT YA GET

Lucy: *dumbfounded*

Natsu: He didn't put up much of a fight

Happy: I guess that's just the magic of a Dragon Slayer

Natsu: Guys! Let's get going!

Lucy: You got us off track in the first place! Yes let's go!

Natsu: Well you summoned him for me! It's your fault too

Natsu: Kay!

Lucy: Lead the way Happy

...

Natsu: Come on Happy!

...

Lucy: Happy turned into a statue!

Happy: *flies east* Lets go!

Lucy: Hai!

Natsu: Yep!

Natsu: Wait...

Natsu: Where are we going again?

Happy: *unimpressed face*

Lucy: Duke applebottoms place

Natsu: Oh yeah! That Apple guy's place

Happy: Sugoi! This guys house is big

Lucy: It's a mansion!

Natsu: I wonder what would happen if we set it on fire

Lucy: Natsu. No.

Happy: That wouldn't be hard *uneasy face*

Natsu: *knocks on door*

Natsu: APPLES WE ARE HERE FOR THAT JOB

Lucy: We're from Fairy Tail

Happy: APPLES

Apple dude: Welcome have a seat

Happy: Moustache!

Natsu: Moustache!

Natsu: Apples have moustaches? I didn't know that

Lucy: *whispers* Don't be rude

Lucy: We are here for the monster request

Natsu: *whispers* But! He even looks like an apple, he's round and he has red cheeks like an apple!

Lucy: *sweatdrop* that may be true but please don't insult our boss for this job

Natsu: *whispers* he's a walking apple!

Natsu: Don't ya agree

Lucy: Uhh

Apple dude: My yard is infested with monsters. Please exterminate them.

Natsu: No problem apples! *lights fist on fire*

Apple dude: A-Apples? Anyway I'll take you to my yard please follow me

Natsu: Okay!

Natsu: *follows Apple dude to his backyard*

Lucy: C'mon Happy

Happy: Aye sir!

Apple dude: The monsters took over my yard a few weeks ago. Then they all just multiplied. Please get rid of them with out destroying any of my house

Natsu: Yosh!

Natsu: Let's do this!

Natsu: *looks at yard* man they might be a problem

Lucy: THERES SO MANY

Natsu: Nothing I can't fix!

Lucy: DONT BLOW UP THE HOUSE

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR

*house collapses*

Natsu: Done!

Happy: Um Natsu...

Natsu: What happy?

Happy: *sweatdrop* turn around

Natsu: *grins* Yay! Job finished!

Lucy: NATSUUUU

Lucy: You destroyed the house!

Natsu: Oh..

Natsu: APPLES WHEN CAN WE GET THE REWARD!

*Apple wailing in the background*

Natsu: Apple! You alright?

Natsu: Did someone make you cry?

Happy: *facepalm*

Lucy: *facepalm*

Natsu: *confused*

Lucy: Natsu! You need to hold back!

Lucy: *thinking* he's so cute confused

Natsu: But I don't wanna!

Natsu: *grinning* It's more fun like this!

Happy: *sees Lucy day dreaming*

Happy: Lushhii?

Lucy: *thinking uwaaaaaah*

Lucy: *cute*

Happy: What's with that look

Lucy: *snap back to reality* h-huh?

Natsu: You alright Lucy?

Lucy: Uh. I'm fine

*Everyone staring at Lucy*

Lucy: *waves arms* I'm fine! Really!

Natsu: *concerned* Okay

Natsu: Anyways! Let's go and get the reward

Lucy: *whispers* lets ... Try

Natsu: *sees Apple dude*

Natsu: Actually

Natsu: Let's just leave, he looks pretty sad

Happy: Noooo

Lucy: *thinking* he cares, nawww

Happy: I want money for fishhh

Lucy: Natsu? What should we do?

Natsu: Let's just go, the dude looks sad

Natsu: *walks away*

Natsu: You guys coming.

Lucy: *looks at happy*

Lucy: Yeah

Lucy: *runs to catch up*

Natsu: So should we find another job?

Natsu: You do need the money for rent

Lucy: Really? Thank you...

END


End file.
